Bestiary
Monsters are creatures that are generally antagonistic toward people. List * Cabbage: They fly in Konosuba. When cabbages are ready for harvest, they usually fly and escape in a mass migration. * Lettuce: They also fly, similar to Cabbage. They give less experience than cabbage and are thus less valuable. A few lettuce usually get mixed in with the cabbages during their migration. Somehow, Aqua managed to find mostly lettuce during the cabbage hunt. * Giant Toad: Humongous toads large enough to swallow livestock and humans whole. During their mating season, they occasionally venture toward human settlements. Guilds usually issue kill quests to protect the city inhabitants and the livestock. They dislike metals, so most properly equipped adventurers can easily take them out. During dry and winter seasons, they burrow underground to protect themselves from nature. * Unicorn Bunny: Rabbit monsters with sharp horns protruding from their foreheads. Despite their cute appearance, they are carnivorous, usually traveling and attacking in large groups. * Onion Duck: Duck monsters which carry onions. A rare monster that gives decent amount of experience. Considered a high class delicacy because of their ability to level one fast without any effort. * Giant Earthworm: Large worm monsters measuring at least 5 meters long and 1 meter in diameter. While not particularly strong, they can terrify the hearts of delicate maiden. Adventurers should have an easy time fighting them so long they aren't devoured. * Giant Bat: Vulture-sized bats that travel in flocks. * Lizard Runner: Human-sized lizard monsters incredibly quick on their two hind legs. A species comprised of a mostly male population, when a princess runner appears, they will compete with other species to determine the fastest among them to determine who deserves to mate with the princess. * Hawkite: Another runner-type monsters. They can sense and will target hard objects. They charge toward hard, durable objects at break-neck speed, jumping at last moment to avoid impact. Darkness was targeted by these monsters during their travel to Alcanretia. She claims that the hawkites targeted her due to the small trace of adamantite in her armor, but they more likely targeted Darkness herself. * Black Fang: A giant bear beast. Darkness wanted to accept a quest to fight one, but was rejected. * White Wolf: Large white wolves usually traveling in packs. Darkness wanted a quest to fight these creatures as well, but was again rejected. * One-Hit-Kill Bear: Bear monster with high offensive power. Megumin wanted to take on a quest to fight one, but Kazuma rejected the request. * Rookie Killer (Beginner's Bane): A large black, feline-like monster. They are very cunning. They usually herd and protect groups of goblins, then use them to lure newbie adventurers. * Neroid: Not much is known about them (to the degree even the main cast doesn't know what one is), except that they provide fluids for several types of drinks. Their mating ritual is also apparently quite moving. * Tranquility Girl (Leisure Girl): a plant monster which takes on the appearance of a injured little girl in order to fool adventurers into protecting it, they are smart enough to talk and provide a large amount of experience points. Victims who fall for the Tranquility Girl will stay by its side to protect it and live off its fruit, which contain no nutrients thus resulting in the victim dying of starvation quickly, the victim's corpse is then consumed by the Tranquility Girl as fertilizer. One particular Tranquility Girl grew near the path to the Crimson Demon Village and was later taken out by Kazuma. * Chomusuke (*): Megumin's cat familiar, with small bat wings and a cross-shaped marking on her forehead. She usually hides inside Megumin's hat or stays at home during dangerous missions, so only people close to Megumin and her neighbors have seen Chomusuke. * Emperor Zell (*): Aqua's pet chick. Although Aqua claims she bought a dragon egg and hatched an avian dragon, Emperor Zell looks and acts like a new born chick. * Zombies/Skeletons: Reanimated corpse of the deceased * Undead Knight/Undead adventurer: Corpses or skeletons of fallen warriors. They are more powerful than zombies and may retain some of the skills they learned in life. * Bone Dragons: Carcasses of dragons. Although they cannot use dragon magic anymore, they actually become more powerful physically. * Beldia (*): A powerful Dullahan. One of the Demon King's Generals. * Lich: Highest ranked undead, known as the "No Life King." They were usually extremely powerful arch wizards in life, and became even more powerful when they turned into a lich. There are two known liches. *# Keele (*): Keele was a powerful arch wizard from centuries ago. He became a lich to protect his loved one. When he felt Aqua's presence entering Keele's Dungeon, a beginner dungeon constructed by him ages ago, he woke up from his long slumber and later asked Aqua to help him pass on. *# Wiz (*): An undead lich who is a total pacifist. She manages a magic item shop in Axel. Despite being one of Demon King's Generals and an undead lich, she looks like a beautiful young woman and lives like a regular human. She is well known for her kindness toward others and possess unbelievably bad business sense. * Snow sprites: Snow Sprites look like cute snowballs with two eyes. They appear on snowy mountains and usually just float in air. It is rumored that spring would come half a day earlier for each snow sprite killed. * Winter Shogun (Jack Frost) (*): Master of snow sprites that looks like an ice samurai. It is a very powerful monster that will appear to protect the snow sprites when people harm snow sprites. Its shape and his strong power come from the imaginations of past divine relic holders. It can effortlessly slice through Darkness' sword with ease. Furthermore he cannot be harmed since he doesn't have a real form, not even by Explosion. Kazuma was killed by Winter Shogun once during a quest to kill Snow sprites. * Anna Asteroid (ghost) (*): The ghost of the young girl who lived and died in the the main party's mansion. * Vanir Doll (Type 1): Mass-produced by Vanir to clear out an abandoned dungeon. Fairly dangerous, since they will latch onto other moving objects and explode. * Vanir Doll (Type 2): A merchandise produced by Vanir and sold in Wiz's Magic Shop. It can scare away lesser monsters, due to Vanir imbuing it with part of his power. The major downside is it will start laughing in the middle of night. * Golem (on Destroyer): Golem defenders on Mobile Fortress Destroyer * Golem (used by Crimson Demons): The Crimson Demon Clan uses stone golems to rebuild their village. It is the cool and efficient way to rebuild, or remodel, the entire village within days. * Destroyer (*): A giant mechanical construct built by ancient civilization. Although it had no will of its own, it was programmed to destroy cities and towns in its path. * Holy Armor Aegis (*): A sentient Armor that is actually a divine relic from a past reincarnator. Although it is the strongest armor in Konosuba, it has a perverted personality and wishes to be worn by a beautiful female warrior. It also frequently complains about armors having feelings, and can be hurt when taking damages. * Goblin: weak demon monsters that usually travel in group. They are only size of human child, but are vicious and can use weapons. They are sometimes accompanied and protected by a far more powerful Rookie Killer. * Anis (*): Female greater demon that serves Wolbach. She chased after Megumin (mainly for Chomusuke) to Crimson Demon Village, Alcanretia, and Axel. She is eventually defeated by Megumin's Explosion near Axel. * Haust (*): Male greater demon that serves Wolbach. He is a more powerful demon than Anis, and he worked separately to free and be united with his master. While in Crimson Demon Village, he used food to bribe Komekko to help him solve the complex sealing stone puzzles, and he came to true respect for the young Crimson Demon's superior intelligence. Later, in Axel, he was unfortunate to get into four separate battles with Mitsurugi, remaining of Main Party casts, and Yunyun. He was then finished off by Megumin after exhausting more than half of his strength. At his final moment, he thought about Komekko and hoped to be re-summoned by and serve the young genius in the future. * Succubus: A low-level devil from Vanir's realm. A group of succubi opened the Succubus Exotic Dream Service Shop in Axel. They feed on male humans' lust and a little of their vitality. * Maxwell (*): arch devil with the power to manipulate facts, a twister of truth, and Vanir's close kin. He is also one of seven Dukes of Hell. He is very forgetful and is partially controlled by Alderp via a divine relic. He feeds on pain and despair, sort like opposite of Vanir. * Vanir (*): arch devil of foresight, one who sees through everything. He is one of Dukes of Hell and former Demon King General. He feeds on shame and disappointment, but doesn't like despair. * Fire Drake: land-bounded reptilian monster. They have red scaly bodies and can breath fire. * Ancient Dragons: Mitsurugi Kyouya used his divine relic, Magic Sword Gram, to defeat one with just one strike. It is large, can fly, breath fire, and use magic. * Jarippa (*): a cute baby pet dragon that shared a carriage ride with Kazuma's party. Its owner was impressed by Kazuma's party, and asked the powerful Arch Wizard Megumin to name the dragon. * Gold Dragon: a rare type of dragon that eats gold. Their body is a treasure trove of quality ingredients for various magic items and potions. However, they are strong opponent and extremely hard to defeat... unless you have "Heroic Princess/ Dragon Slayer" Iris in the party. Iris one-hit killed an unfortunate Gold Dragon in LN 10. * Chimera: Mythical creatures that are hybrid of various organisms. Sylvia led an army of Chimeras, and she was personally responsible for creating them with her power. * Manticore: Strong mythical beast with head of human, body of lion, and wings of bat. They sometimes fought against griffins for territory. * Griffin: Strong mythical beast with the head and wings of eagle, and body of lion. One was petrified and served as landmark in Crimson Demon Village. Aqua wanted to unfreeze the griffin statue to see a real griffin, but Kazuma stopped her in time. * Sylvia '''(*): special chimera that can merge with both organic and inorganic matters. She(?) looked like a towering beauty with attractive body shape, but she is actually a chimera, and can be considered as both male and female. She is one of the Demon Generals, and can also use her power to create and modify other chimeras. * '''Orcs: Half pig humanoid monsters with abnormal sexual appetite. Unlike those found in games where their gender is traditionally male, Orcs in Konosuba are all female. * Slime: Unlike traditional games, slime have high magical resistance and are entirely immune to physical attacks. Large slime are some of the most dangerous monsters in Konosuba. * Hans (*): Sentient mutant slime with corrosive, poisonous composition. He was one of the Demon Generals. * Treasure Island: The name for a massive divine Genbu, comparable in size to the Tokyo Dome or a small mountain, that surfaces once every 10 years near a town to have its shell cleared off by adventurers and air out its pores. The shell is laden with precious materials and rock mimics that prompt an emergency quest should it emerge; adventurers have approximately half a day to gather as much as they can, but unfortunately are not able to do so in the alloted time in many cases. In the thirteenth novel, Megumin cast Explosion to clear off the remaining ore, revealing a pure black, unbreakable shell, and the Genbu expressed its gratitude before going back underground. Trivia *The Winter Shogun makes a cameo appearance in the Re:Zero OVA as an enemy. Category:Monsters Category:Terminology